1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to railcar trucks and more particularly to a lightweight railcar truck bolster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Railcar trucks are the wheeled vehicles that ride on the tracks and support the railcar body. Two trucks are normally used beneath each car body. Each truck includes wheel sets which includes two wheels spaced transversely from each other and joined by a transversely extending axle. Journal bearings are pressed onto each of the axle. Transversely spaced side frames are supported on the wheel sets. The side frames are longitudinally elongated and define longitudinally spaced, downwardly opening pedestal jaws. Bearing adapters are mounted in the jaws and the adapters rotatably receive the wheel set journal bearings. The wheel sets and side frames are mounted together by the bearing adapters.
Transversely extending between each side frame is a truck bolster. The truck bolster includes a center bowl and two opposed, elongated bolster arms that extend transversely outward from beneath the center bowl. The arms and the bolster overall, are formed of a top plate, also known as a compression member, a bottom plate, also known as a tension member, and two upright structural or side walls. The bolster arms extend outward a length such that in service, the bolster arms extend through bolster arm openings in the side frames. The truck bolster is mounted on helical springs which are also mounted in the bolster arm openings and supported on the side frames. The helical springs support the weight of the railcar and payload and cushion the shock caused by uneven railroad track.
The Association of American Railroads ("A.A.R.") sets forth structural requirements for truck bolsters. These requirements include the truck bolster being strong enough to support the weight of the railcar and its payload and also exhibit fatigue resistant capabilities for extended service of the bolster. Because the railcar truck bolsters must exhibit high strength, truck bolsters are conventionally made of cast steel and contribute a significant part of the total weight of the railway car. In the rail line shipping industry, weight limits are placed on shippers of goods for preserving the safety and conditions of the track. Consequently, the quantity of goods that may be placed in or on a railcar is affected by the weight of the railcar body, the trucks and other railcar components. Thus, a reduction in the weight of the railcars, including the truck bolster, will result in an increase in the total capacity of goods shipped by a rail line owner. Therefore, it is highly desirable to reduce the weight of the truck bolster while at the same time maintaining the strength and fatigue resistance capabilities of the bolster.